The Wind Blows
by EyeLuffYou
Summary: Corrie had a difficult decision to run or not.When she became bestfriends with Robert Pattinson she never wanted to fall in love with him.Now that he has found joy with Kristen she leaves him one last good-bye.'I'll leave when the wind blows'
1. Love at First Sight

**aww yes thisis a new story. I've been thinking about posting it for awhiile and I finally please read and review.**

**I do not own Robert Pattinson if I did I wouldnt have to write these.**

* * *

I starred at the two men no correct that boys before me shoving their faces as we sat in a downtown LA cafe. I watched in disgust has they inhaled food without even a breath. I shook my head

"what?" Ryan asked looking up

"You eat like pigs." I replayed throwing a napkin at him

"So what?" I shook my head at my brother red curls bouncing every where.

"If it wasn't for the same nose and eyes I've never guessed we were twins related even" I told him.

"So I eat like him and yet we look like siblings" My gaze switched over to Andy

"yes but you my baby brother unlike Ryan have had less experience on how to eat with a lady present." I stated causing Ryan to laugh

"I have experience" he shot back I raised an eyebrow

"really Andy I would have never guessed,and spending time at your friends house with their little sisters present doesn't count" I received a scowl. I smirked as I brought a steaming cup of coffee up to my lips.

"OMG" Andy practically yelled causing me to nearly spit out my coffee.

"What!" both Ryan and I asked worried something happened.

"That is Kristen Stewart she is so hot." he pointed to a girl standing at the counter ordering

"Who?" I asked watching as even Ryan starred now

"Jesus guys wipe the damn drool off your faces huh?"I rolled my eyes. I head a laugh from a guy at the table behind me. I smiled at least he thought I was funny. I took another sip of coffee

"She is coming this way." I sighed I really wished I wold have stayed home.

"Relax Andy"

"Shut up Corrie." I nodded

"Very mature Andrew" he glared at me

"I think so don't you Coraline?" he grinned I clenched my fists at my name. Ryan took this as a time to step in.

"Enough children."

"Who are you calling a child if I remember we are twins Ryan and on top of that I was born first."

"damn Corrie we are quite the firing squad today aren't we?" he asked"Oh and don't forget Jason and Leah were born before either of us." I glared

"Now how could I forget they rub it in our faces every birthday we have." he nodded

"She is so pretty." I snapped my head to look at Andy the back to Ryan

"How does he do that?" I asked completely amazed as how my little brother can go from anger to adoration in a split second.

"I don't know maybe he is part chick." I clutched my chest

"Insult Ry insult." he nodded. I rolled my eyes

"So where is the dear boy toy tonight Coraline?" I shook my head

"You mean EX boyfriend then he is probably with Jenny." Ryan's face scrunched up

"What did he do?" I sighed

"He cheated on me with said person and I caught him. Hence we are no longer together. Alls good tho no need to worry Ry." I smiled

"I told you he was no good." Andy said

"Are you bipolar?' I asked him

"I don't think so" he shook his head

"dear god I am stuck with complete idiots." I rubbed my eyes

"But we're your idiots!" they chimed in getting a laugh from the man behind me.

"I wonder if she is with anyone?" my eyes widened at Andy

"She prolly can hear you. why don't you just ask her." I rubbed my eyes again.

"No" he whined I looked at him through my fingers

"I will" Ryan said I nodded

"Go for it." I uncovered my face Ryan stood up and walked to the table behind me I turned to look at him. My brother was not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Excuse me miss." she in turn smiled up at him

"My little brother over there wanted to know if you were seeing anyone." I snorted and had to cover my nose and mouth i was laughing so hard. The man that was sitting behind me turned. at that very second my hand dropped from my mouth and I'm sure my mouth hung open. I took in his features and very sexy kinda crooked smile, deep grayish blue eyes, bronzish hair that was very messy and complimented his perfect chiseled jaw line very well. In all he was beyond hot he was gorgeous. He also looked familiar

"No I am not." she replied looking Ryan up and down he seemed to notice.

"Oh I'm kinda taken sorry." She looked my way

"Is that your girlfriend?" I snorted again

"NO" he shook his head laughing.

"She is my sister,my twin sister" she nodded content with the answer.

"I'm Ryan by the way and that is Coraline and Andrew." I smiled and waved. She smiled back

"I'm Kristen and this is Rob." she pointed to the man behind me

"Hello" he greeted me in a English accent

"H-h-hi" I stuttered out. *Note to self smack self once alone.*

"well it was nice meeting you both."Ryan said returning to his chair. I turned around and stared at him.

"what?"he asked me cocking his head to the side

"Oh come on Corrie If I never had done that you would have never embarrassed your self by stuttering like a idiot. Just cause he is hot." my mouth dropped open. And I was sure my emerald green eyes were wide.

"Oh my God I've never seen her look like that." Andy laughed chocking on his food. Ryan smacked his back

"see Andrew thats what you get for talking with your mouth open."I glared at them

"And..umm." he tried a come back but stopped

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He stared with wide eyes behind me I turned around and there stood Kristen with a sour look on her face.

"here." she said thrusting a piece of paper at me.

"Rob would like you to call him or at least give him your number" I looked at the vacant chair behind me i never noticed he got up.

"Here" Ryan said handing her a napkin snapping me outta my gaze.

"its her number." Kristen snatched it up and left.

"Ry what was that about?" I looked into his emerald eyes

"You know you like him an you were shell shocked so I took the liberty of giving him your number." he was proud of him self

"Usually a brother keeps guys away from his sister not handing out their number."he shrugged

"if it gets you off my back I'm good." I nodded in understatement. We talked a little more then left.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.I'm beeging here xoxo Ari xoxo**


	2. Alone Time

**ok so I have edited and redone this chapter so please enjoy!**

**I dont own people so blah blah**

* * *

We dropped Andrew off at our parents house then Ryan joined me at my apartment. We joked the rest of the night. But the whole time I had one question on my mind. Why hadn't Robert call or texted me. Did he just want my number to prove he was a ladies man? I answered that by myself I guess he did and I shrugged him off. What made him different from l the other guys I met?.

"Earth to Corrie. Ryan waved his hand in my face.

"wha" I asked half dazed.

"You were in your own little world. Whats on the mind?" I decided to lie

"Nothing." he raise his eyebrow he could read me like a book I swear it was twin ESP. "Ugh its that guy we meet today." His face brightened

"I knew it you dig him." I felt my face heat up.

"Come on Corrie no need to be all shy I mean you hooked me up with Emi. Its time I repaid the favor." Emi or Emily was Ryan's girlfriend and my best friend for 5 years they were the cutest couple ever. I smiled at him

"He'll call or text you Cor now relax you got me getting tense here." He slouched more into he chair he was sitting in. I turned my attention to the clock next to the TV. It read 7pm.

"Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to just take my car?" he pondered

"drive me I'm so exhausted I don't think Id drive home I might drive to Emi's by mistake." I laughed Emi would flip or more like her mom would.

"Then get up fattie." I stood up and grabbed my hoddie throwing it on over my black shirt. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed my phone checking for any messages. I frowned at my background of Ryan, Andy, and I all smiling like idiots. I put my phone in my jeans pocket and grabbed my keys locking the door after I exited. The ride to Ryan's was uneventful we blasted the radio and joked around. On the way back y phone stared singing "Gotta be" by Nickleback. I flipped it open with out looking at it to see who it was.

"Hello?"I asked pulling into the parking lot of my apartment.

"Um hey....its Rob." I smiled turning off my car

"Hey." I replied taking the keys out

"Whats up?" I gave myself a small smile.

"Just getting home." I opened the door and walked the stairs to my apt.

"I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out tomorrow night" Ok now Corrie no squealing

"S-sure." i turned around the corner and almost dropped the phone at the sight of who was standing at my door.

"Corrie!" he called upon seeing me. I shook my head and listened to Rob on the phone

"I'm sorry for calling this late.."

"NO." I lowered my voice realizing the that I sounded desperate "I'm still gonna be up for a while anyways if you wanna come chill or something." I looked at my ex and he glared.

"Yeah sure where do you live" I told him the directions all the time watching my ex stare at me

"Ok I'll be there in like 5 mins"

"Ok bye Robert." I hung up

"Who was that Corrie.?" DJ asked as I pushed past him to open my door.

"Excuse me D but we broke up." I stated my hand on the door knob

"No you said you wanted a break."

"Yes a break that means we no longer see each other. But as of right now I see you." he glared at me

"Come on C." I looked him in the eyes.

"Are you for real right now?" he nodded

"You cheated on me and expect t be forgiven. Hell naw boy you trippen." he grabbed my arm

"I said I was sorry Cora." I looked at his hand.

"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat DJ backed away to reveal Rob.

"Hi" I told him

"Um hi." he stared intently at something I followed hi gaze to my arm. I wiggled free of DJ's grasp.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked in his accent making his voice ten times alluring.

"No he was just leaving" I glared at DJ and as he sent daggers at Robert. Robert inched past DJ , I opened my door and stood awaiting him to come in. I got so feed up with how slow he was taking I grabbed his hand and pulled him in slamming the door in my ex's face.

I locked the door and turned around "Sorry about that."he just nodded

So that was 6 months ago and now here I sit cuddled up in my blanket on my couch all alone. My red curls were slopped together in a messy bun on top of my head, and I sported a pair of Ryan's plaid pajama pants and I shirt I think belongs to Rob. Rob and me became best friends after that night I told him everything about me,and he told me all about him. He confided in me about his crush on Kristen. That was the day I realized that I had fallen for my best friend.

When ever he was around my heart beat speed up and I swear I stammered more then normal always getting a deep laugh in return. But when he sent Kristen a crooked smile of his I could feel my heart shatter wishing that, he would smile at me the same. It always made me feel as if I never made him as happy as she does. I will always be the old cliché story of the girl in love with her best friend.

For a while it was just Rob and I together whenever we found time between his acting and my nursing job. We would just crash on either of our couches and watch movies all night while chatting over pizza or Chinese food. Even after the longs days in the ICU I worked, he would rub out the sore muscles in my back, or rub my aching feet from the running around I did. I appreciated the affection he gave me the most. But ever since the tabloids said he gave Kristen a so called ultimatum to choose between him and her boy friend Micheal, he has been distant, and I have been left alone.

I was watching TV when my phone started to ring from its sport on my coffee table.

"Hello?' I asked in a bored tone.

"Hey Corrie" Rob greeted in a light playful tone. I felt my heart jump. Stupid heart.

"Hey" I tried to make myself sound some what happy,but it just wasn't happening for me.

"whats wrong?"His voice was laced with concern.

Great think of a lie Corrie. Bored. No. Bad break up. Yes

"I had a bad breakup."I felt bad for lieing to him.

"Oh" he paused sounding hurt "Why didn't you ever tell me a bout him.?" I slapped my head I really told that boy to much about my life.

"didn't want to bother you when you were busy with press things." The lies just keep on slipping out.

"You know I always have time for you" I swear my heart shattered the moment that the words left his mouth.

"Yeah but I know that you need to relax. How's the guys?" I had meet the rest of the Twilight cast before and they are amazing. Despite my slight dislike for Kristen ,and I know she doesn't like me either.

"Great really great!" he went back into happy mode.

"Good tell Kellan that I miss him" I joked. He reminded me so much of Ryan that I adopted him as an older brother.

"I will" he gave a short laugh. Leaving an award silence

"So..." I said making a face even though he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

"Its my day off." I laid back on y couch relaxing

"I'll be in town have dinner with me." it was more of a statement then a answer.

"Do I have a choice?" I never had a choice with him

he chuckled "not really."

"What time and where?"

"my place and around 6" I gave a short laugh." What?" he asked

"You are gonna cook?"

"Yup" he said proudly

"I gotta see this." I laughed again

"Ok I'll see you then?" I could just see the crooked smile that I loved on his face.

"Yeah bye" I hung up the phone fast as my heart started to race thinking of that smile. I cuddled down into my blankets and turned on 'Family Guy'.

* * *

**Review for more! And I thank the loyal person that does review! XoXo Ari XoXo**


	3. Redone

Ok so I hate these as much as you do but I wanted to announce that chapter 2 is redoneso if you read it please do so again. 


	4. Mad Hater and Hello Kitty towel

**Thanks all who reviewed the more I get the faster I write so thanks to all of you hope you enjoy!**

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was curled into a ball on my couch tangled in my blanket. I sat up and moved my hair that had loosened form my hair tie away from my face. I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table _Four missed calls from :Ryan_ it read. Groaning I dialed his number

"Chello" he answered after three rings.

"You called." I stated

"Why yes I did" I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see.

"Was there a reason?" I through my leg off the couch and ended up tangled in my blanket."GAH" I yelled rolling off of the couch and onto the floor. My phone went flying out of my hand.

Groaning I crawled over to it. Ryan was laughing on the other end.

"Cor..rie di.d ya.... fall?" he asked while laughing

"shut up" I mumbled"Why did you call?"

"Oh yeah just wanted to know what you were doing later." he stopped laughing.

"I'm going to Rob's" I knew he had a grin on his face.

"Oh oh oh you finally gonna get kinky?" I rolled my eyes

"Aren't you supposed to be my brother? And don't brothers hate guy their sisters like?"

"Yeah well I approve of this one so yeah." he answered. It was the truth though Ryan and Andy hung out with Rob and really liked him. He also meet my parents, my mom adores him and my dad likes to joke about him even to his face. It was all in good nature. What made me even more happy was that Rob actually when he was on break form filming flew back to LA to meet Jason and Leah, her Jason Ryan and I were quadruplets. Even Jason and Leah who meet him once knew that we were perfect for each other but he couldn't see that.

"Ryan we are just _friends_" I said emphasizing the friends part

"but you want more right?" I swear to God we really had twin ESP.

"Stay outta my love life Ry" I heard a giggle in the background "Is Emi there?"

"Yeah"

"Let me talk to her" I heard movement

"Hello?"

"EMI!" I yelled.

"CORRIE!" she yelled back.

"I haven't seen you in weeks." I replied stretching out across my floor trying to work the kinks out of my back.

She scoffed "maybe if you didn't so much time with Robert we could hang." I let out a low groan

"Eh two Emi? Eh two?" I heard Ryan laughing his ass off in the background. "What the hell is so funny to him?"

"Oh he's off his rocker Cor you know that." I knew she was lying

"What ever. Ugh what time is it?" I really need to get a clock.

"It's like one" I groaned again

"Let me talk to the mad hater I gotta go." I heard scuffling "Hey damn shit I gotta clean then get ready so I will call when I get home kay?"

"Yuperz Cora kitty" I laughed we had some weird ass names for each other.

"Bye idiot." I hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch. Slowly getting up I adjusted my pajamas and set out on cleaning my neglected apartment.

I had finally finished cleaning after about 3 hours. I mad my way into the bathroom to shower. I adjusted the water temp then did all that good stuff making sure to shave. Turning off the water I grabbed my pink Hello Kitty towel and wrapped it around myself. I wiped off the foggy mirror and started to brush my teeth. Once done I walked into my room and over to my closet. Pushing aside different colored scrubs. I pulled out a gray long sleeved sweater and a pair of acid skinny jeans. After getting dressed I blow dried my hair and put on black eyeliner. I gave myself a once over in the mirror.

Why doesn't Rob see me the way I see him? Sighing I turned off my bathroom light and left my apartment for the fake front I was about to put on.

**Please review I update faster. Read my other stories please please please**

** Kisses Ari**


	5. Hunky British Boys

**Been forever but finally. I know its short but I promise next chapter faster update and longer**

Once there I banged on his door. "Little pig let me in" I joked waiting for him to open the door. The door opened and there stood Rob in a blue plaid button down shirt and faded jeans. Fuck the man is a God.

"Hello luv" he greeted opening his arms for a hug. My heart beat picked up.

"Hey" I wrapped my arms around his middle and squeezed tight.

"miss me?" he let go and grabbed my hand shutting the door behind us and dragging me to the couch.

"Of course I did. You are my life" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Real funny" if he only knew the truth.

"Aww Rob you know I love ya." more than you will ever know.

"What have you been doing?" he asked getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"You know work and more work." he returned with two beers.

"I know how ya feel" he handed me one.

"Thanks" he nodded taking a swig. "I've missed you luv haven't been calling me or texting why?"

I couldn't help but get angry my life didn't revolve around him...well not that much. "I've got other priorities Robert." ouch the full name, hit him where it hurts.

A shocked expression came over his handsome features. "I didn't mean it like that Corrie... I..I just you know worry about if you are alright." damn make me feel bad.

"I'm sorry Rob, its just rough with work and than the lack of dating. I guess, I just need to be held once in a while or I get cranky" he nodded wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Can do that" I rolled my eyes and chugged my beer down. His eyebrow arched at me.

"Wha?" shaking his head he took the empty bottle into the kitchen. "wheres my food? The only reason I parted from my most comfy couch was to be feed so get to it" I yelled after him. I got a loud laugh in return.

"Thanks. So being sexy and British has nothing to do with it?" he returned handing me another beer.

"Psh. Please you have nothing on Andrew-Lee Potts. Don't roll your eyes at me Robert Pattinson" that was pretty much all I can clearly remember. In between the beers, food, and the playful insults, somehow I ended up naked and in bed next to Rob. Oh Shit.

**So sorry love Ari**


End file.
